UNTV (Philippines)
This article is about the television network. For its parent company, see Progressive Broadcasting Corporation. For the AM radio station, see DWUN. For the FM radio station, see DWNU. For the network callsign in National Capital Region, see DWAO-TV. "UNTV 37" redirects here. For other uses, see UNTV (disambiguation). Not to be confused with United Nations Television. UNTV, formally known by two brands as UNTV News and Rescue and UNTV Public Service, is the flagship Philippine television network of the Progressive Broadcasting Corporation (known on air as UNTV-PBC), together with Breakthrough and Milestones Productions International (known on air as UNTV-BMPI), the network's content provider and marketing arm and Christian religious organization Members Church of God International (MCGI). DWAO-TV is one of very few NTSC-System M stations in the world that broadcast on Ultra High Frequency (UHF) Channel 37. Its studios are located at the UNTV Building, 907 Brgy. Philam, EDSA Quezon City and La Verdad Christian College - Caloocan Building, 351 EDSA, Brgy. Bagong Barrio West, Caloocan City and transmitter located at Emerald Hills, Sumulong Highway in Antipolo, Rizal. The 16-storey UNTV Broadcast Center along EDSA Philam is currently under construction to serve as its new headquarters by 2019. See also: Broadcast ministry of Members Church of God International It is known for its broadcast of Ang Dating Daan (ADD), the longest-running religious program in the Philippines, hosted by radio and televangelist Bro. Eli Soriano, the Overall Servant to the Members Church of God International (MCGI). UNTV's public service programs and free services are manned by BMPI chairman and CEO, Daniel Razon. Razon is also known as Ang Dating Daan co-host and MCGI's Assistant to the Overall Servant. UNTV, formally known by two brands as UNTV News and Rescue and UNTV Public Service, is the flagship Philippine television network of the Progressive Broadcasting Corporation (known on air as UNTV-PBC), together with Breakthrough and Milestones Productions International (known on air as UNTV-BMPI), the network's content provider and marketing arm and Christian religious organization Members Church of God International (MCGI). DWAO-TV is one of very few NTSC-System M stations in the world that broadcast on Ultra High Frequency (UHF) Channel 37. Its studios are located at the UNTV Building, 907 Brgy. Philam, EDSA Quezon City and La Verdad Christian College - Caloocan Building, 351 EDSA, Brgy. Bagong Barrio West, Caloocan City and transmitter located at Emerald Hills, Sumulong Highway in Antipolo, Rizal. The 16-storey UNTV Broadcast Center along EDSA Philam is currently under construction to serve as its new headquarters by 2019. It is known for its broadcast of Ang Dating Daan (ADD), the longest-running religious program in the Philippines, hosted by radio and televangelist Bro. Eli Soriano, the Overall Servant to the Members Church of God International (MCGI). UNTV's public service programs and free services are manned by BMPI chairman and CEO, Daniel Razon. Razon is also known as Ang Dating Daan co-host and MCGI's Assistant to the Overall Servant. Network Profile PBC Blocktime UNTV Manila and Cebu were part of a joint-venture between Progressive Broadcasting Corporation (PBC) majority owned by Alfredo "Atom" Henares and Breakthrough and Milestones Productions International (BMPI) Inc. led by Daniel Razon. BMPI is the broadcast arm of Members Church of God International (MCGI) in the Philippines. PBC holds the broadcast license in Mega Manila and Cebu, the radio frequency spectrum (UHF) necessary for broadcasting in these key populated areas. The owners entrusted Razon and Soriano with the network's operations, programming and marketing through BMPI. Bro. Eli Soriano during their weekly thanksgiving service mentioned the 50-year exclusive lease agreement among PBC, BMPI and MCGI primarily to ensure continuous broadcast in Mega Manila through blocktime programming. MCGI's Own Radio and TV Network In 2012, MCGI saw the fulfillment of Bro. Eli Soriano's wish for the church to have its own radio and television company. BMPI acquired a majority stake in Information Broadcast Unlimited (IBU) which holds a 25-year congressional franchise. MCGI has a significant stake in BMPI. Other UNTV provincial stations aside from Cebu operates under IBU. IBU introduced Wish 1075 mobile app in Google Play Store. BMPI and MCGI retains full ownership of its own broadcast and production facilities including transmitters, towers and antennae, cameras, news vehicles and studios. The UNTV Broadcast Center is also owned by BMPI. Existing content for the Ang Dating Daan program is being recorded from MCGI broadcast facility in South America, a garage turned into a makeshift studio in Brazil shared with MCGI's own TV networks TV Verdade, TV La Verdad and The Truth Channel. UNTV is referred to as "The Kasangbahay Network", a Filipino word which means "household", a group of people, often a family, who live together. It was introduced in 2007. History Early years (2001 to 2004) In July 2001, the Progressive Broadcasting Corporation (PBC) owned by businessman Alfredo "Atom" Henares ventured into UHF television through UNTV 37. After almost a year of test broadcast, UNTV (pronounced as "un-tee-vee") was launched in May 2002 as a television counterpart to PBC's FM radio station NU 107 (DWNU 107.5 FM), airing rock and alternative rock music videos. NU 107 is a brainchild of Henares and radio veteran Mike N. Pedero. It has carved a niche in the radio broadcast history as one of the very first alternative radio station that plays artists who breaks new ground in music. In its early years on television, UNTV gained a cult following through comedy and reality show Strangebrew known as "Ang show na may tama" and "In the Raw." UN Television (2004 to present) In 2004, UNTV gradually reduced and eventually ceased airing rock music videos after its blocktime slots were acquired by Tapatan, Inc., a multimedia and consultancy firm headed by veteran broadcaster Jay Sonza as chairman and CEO. Later, news and public affairs programs were introduced and Sonza became UNTV station manager. Henares also had a deal with MCGI for religious programming at night. Since then, UNTV started airing and eventually became the permanent home of the religious program Ang Dating Daan (The Old Path) after leaving GemCom Holdings-owned UHF TV network SBN 21 (which GemComm sold to Solar Entertainment Corporation in 2010 for P 368.8 million). Later, the station was re-branded as "UN Television (UNTV)" (pronounced as "you-en-tee-vee."). The relaunch aims to introduce the station to a larger demographic range of audience. It comes with a new Station ID, own website, and new tagline "In Service to Humanity. Worldwide." UNTV started from scratch with a one-room broadcast studio located at the AIC Gold Tower in Ortigas Center, Pasig. 2004 marks UNTV's entry into satellite broadcasting using Agila 2 satellite then moved to ABS 5/ABS 3 satellite in late 2011, and later moved to Measat 3A satellite; as well as the start of its 24-hour broadcast through its official website. In November 2005, the station became a household name after one of its cameraman captured an exclusive four minute raw footage of a shooting incident right in front of its studio in Ortigas which was aired in TV Patrol, the top-rating primetime newscast of ABS-CBN. As it needs a larger space for its growing public service initiatives, the station transferred to Brgy. Damayang Lagi New Manila, Quezon City in 2006 and later to its own building at 907 Philam Homes along EDSA Quezon City in 2008. Since then, UNTV became a 24-hour free TV network (though it continues to sign-off the air every Monday mornings for regular transmitter maintenance) broadcasting not only religious programs of ADD, but also news and current affairs, public service, informative and entertainment programs. In 2007, Kuya Daniel Razon's BMPI acquired the main technical and TV production operations of UNTV and was launched as a public service channel, a first in Philippine TV history. In 2012, MCGI acquired a majority stake in Information Broadcast Unlimited Inc. through BMPI. In 2013, UNTV ceased using its old analog transmitter tower in Crestview Heights Subdivision, Brgy. San Roque, Antipolo City, Rizal and began using its newly constructed tower located near Emerald Hills in Sumulong Highway, Antipolo City, Rizal for a clearer and better signal reception and used to broadcast UNTV both in both analog and digital and radio station Wish 107.5. From June 25 to 26, 2014, the network marked its 10th anniversary in the broadcast industry with a two-day UNTV Elderpowerment Expo and UNTV Rescue Summit held at the Philippine Trade Training Center (PTTC) and World Trade Center (WTC) both in Pasay; as well as the soft-relaunching of DWNU under management of UNTV-BMPI. On its last day, UNTV held the groundbreaking ceremony for the construction of UNTV Broadcast Center, a 16-storey building that will serve as its new headquarters strategically located along EDSA, in front of Ayala Land's Vertis North project and TriNoma mall, just a few meters away from its current building, the lot formerly occupied by Kamanggagawa Foundation's Transient Home. On July 14, 2014, UNTV became a top trending topic in Twitter after netizens expressed their sentiments right after UNTV-BMPI Chairman and CEO Daniel Razon, in his morning show "Good Morning Kuya", aired his dismay over and alleged Sofitel Philippine Plaza Manila, one of the Metro Manila's luxury hotels, of media discrimination when it removed UNTV in its hotel TV channel line-up without notice. The hotel said it was a system limitation on its part while comments from some of the netizens relate this incident to the July 27, 2014 centennial anniversary celebration of the Iglesia Ni Cristo (INC), a rich and politically influential church in the Philippines and MCGI's staunch religious rival. Allegedly, some INC members staying at Sofitel requested removal of UNTV which was denied by INC, a known doctrinal opponent of ADD, a program aired in UNTV. On August 10, 2014, UNTV-BMPI formally relaunched DWNU 107.5 as 107.5 Wish FM with a free concert featuring OPM singers at the WTC and UNTV's newest theme song entitled "Maaasahan Mo" sung by Shane Velasco and Beverly Caimen. From August 25 to 26, 2015, as part of UNTV's 11th anniversary celebration, a two-day event was held including the opening of the basketball league of Philippine government agencies, the UNTV Cup Season 4 at the SM Mall of Asia Arena, Public Service Expo and the 2nd UNTV Rescue Summit at the SMX Convention Center. On August 26, the unveiling of the new UNTV was held at the MOA Arena and it was officially rebranded as UNTV Life along with its upcoming shows and a new colorful 3D cube logo was introduced which was followed by a free concert courtesy of Wish 1075. On the following day, UNTV started airing with its new and refreshed look. On May 18, 2016, President Benigno S. Aquino III signed Republic Act No. 10820 which renewed PBC’s license for another 25 years. The law granted PBC a franchise to construct, install, operate, and maintain, for commercial purposes, radio broadcasting stations and television stations, including digital television system, with the corresponding facilities such as relay stations, throughout the Philippines. s after rebranding in 2016]] On July 18, 2016, UNTV Life underwent a major rebranding and rebranded to a global news and rescue company known as UNTV News and Rescue. The network meanwhile retained its long-time slogan, "Your Public Service Channel". After the refresh, its programs were classified into two programming blocks, UNTV News and Rescue and UNTV Public Service. The News and Rescue block is composed of newscasts such as ''Ito ang Balita, Hataw Balita, UNTV Central News (C-News) and Why News and rescue-oriented program 911-UNTV. The Public Service block consists of public service and informative programs, including the network's newest public service program Serbisyong Kasangbahay, religious programs like Ang Dating Daan and Itanong Mo Kay Soriano and entertainment and sports-oriented shows like ASOP Music Festival and UNTV Cup. Digital transition Digital terrestrial television UNTV is currently testing Japan's Integrated Service Digital Broadcasting-Terrestrial (ISDB-T), the sole digital television (DTV) standard in the Philippines for its transition from analog to digital broadcast. During its 9th anniversary celebration in 2013, Daniel Razon announced the network’s ongoing transition from analog to digital broadcast. The activity includes upgrading of technical equipment and studio facilities. After a year, UNTV began its test broadcast in Metro Manila using its new digital transmitter in Antipolo. On October 2, 2014, UNTV began its simulcast test broadcast on UHF channel 38 (617.143 MHz) along with its analog broadcast on UHF channel 37. It has two (2) standard definition (SD) channels and one 1seg or “oneseg” channel. 1seg is the common name of DTV service specifically for mobile phone devices. UNTV multi-channel line-up also includes one (1) high definition (HD) channel called “ADDTV” or Ang Dating Daan TV showing purely religious programs. Its digital broadcast can be received in Metro Manila and nearby provinces like Bulacan, Pampanga, Cavite and Rizal, using ISDB-T set top boxes including LED TV sets and mobile devices with built-in ISDB-T tuners. In a DTV signal test conducted by Philippine mobile phone brand Starmobile last April 2015, UNTV was present in eight out of 14 locations in Metro Manila with decent signal strength of three up to the maximum of four signal bars. In April 2016, Anywave Communication Technologies Co. Ltd. announced that UNTV tapped Anywave for its implementation of analog and digital transmitters. Anywave is a manufacturer of television and radio transmission equipment with headquarters in Illinois, United States. On August 13, 2016, Daniel Razon announced that UNTV is set to roll out its digital terrestrial television (DTT) service by the end of 2016. Upgrading of existing analog relay stations in Davao City and Cebu will also be prioritized. On September 3, 2017, MCGI launched its 24/7 Truth Channel on digital terrestrial television. A live switch-on ceremony was held in MCGI headquarters in Pampanga. In 2018, BMPI launched Social TV (STV) on digital terrestrial television airing entertainment and educational videos from social media contributors and vloggers. News and current affairs UNTV News and Current Affairs (also known as UNTV News) is the news division of UNTV News and Rescue. The organization is responsible for the daily news and information gathering for its news programs. It serves UNTV, UNTV Radio La Verdad 1350 kHz and UNTV News website. The division operates at UNTV Building in Quezon City and has news bureaus in various provinces and abroad. It has news correspondents and stringers in North America, South America, Europe, Asia Oceania and the Middle East. Currently, it is headed by former GMA News reporter Michael Fajatin, while the North America News Bureau Chief is Joselito Mallari. UNTV Radio La Verdad 1350 kHz, UNTV's flagship AM radio station is headed by station manager Annie Rentoy. All newscasts (except Why News which is delivered in English) are presented in the Filipino vernacular. In 2016, UNTV reporters started delivering pre-recorded reports in different languages. Province-based reporters delivered the news in Filipino or in their native dialects, while foreign-based correspondents using in English or any foreign languages in their reports. Second-language subtitles were also introduced for the benefit of hearing-impaired viewers (English subtitles on all newscasts, but may add Filipino subtitles for regional and international reports). News and rescue team On July 2010, Daniel Razon launched an advocacy ''"Tulong Muna Bago Balita" (English: Lifelines Before Headines). UNTV correspondents are not pressured to break or report news exclusives but encourages media practitioners to prioritize saving lives as part of their profession. UNTV News correspondents were sent to an emergency response training (ERT) course. They were trained by the Search and Rescue Unit Foundation, Inc. (SARUF), a recognized army rescue unit in the Philippines, to be rescuers, from first-aid applications to technical search and rescue operations. After passing the ERT, the news team was renamed UNTV News and Rescue Team. On November 28, 2010, the network launched 15 news and rescue mobile units and later, a News and Rescue Command Center at the UNTV Building. The team are equipped with all-terrain/amphibian vehicles and rescue trucks for their operations. The station also launched the UNTV Fire Brigade after acquiring new firetrucks. In August 2015, an underwater rescue team and hundreds of new rescuers were introduced. A new hotline for emergency situations, 911-UNTV (911-8688), was also launched. In 2016, news anchors and program hosts of the network also joined the rescue training. Drone journalism In 2013, UNTV marked another first in Philippine TV news landscape as the network acquired DJI Phantom aerial drones for their live news reporting. In November 2013, drones were used by UNTV for its coverage of the Typhoon Haiyan aftermath in Tacloban, Leyte. Currently, drones were used by the network in reporting traffic situation. The UNTV drone coverages set the standards for other channels to follow. National Correspondents *Rosalie Coz *Lea Ylagan *Nel Maribojoc *Asher Cadapan, Jr. *Mon Jocson *Rey Pelayo *Bernard Dadis *Mai Bermudez *Aiko Miguel *Grace Casin *Joan Nano *April Cenedoza Public service All these public services are located at their studio at EDSA-Philam. The daily free medical consultations were done at 164 Congressional Avenue, Barangay Bahay-Toro, Quezon City. *911-UNTV (8688): News and Rescue in Metro Manila and in key cities around the Philippines *Cleanup Drives *Clinic ni Kuya (Free Clinic) *Job Fair ni Kuya *Law Center ni Kuya (Free Legal Counseling) *Libreng Sakay (Free One-Ride Bus Ride) *Manibela Academy *Munting Pangarap TV program (Simple Wish) *Transient Home *Tulong Muna Bago Balita (Assist First Before Reporting) *UNTV Fire Brigade *Radyo La Verdad Mobile Radio Booth *Wish 1075 Bus Awards and recognitions *Anak TV Seal Awardee for different UNTV shows (22 in 2016) *Best Website Award, Media Category (10th Philippine Web Awards, 2007) *People's Choice Award, Media Category (10th Philippine Web Awards, 2007) *People's Choice Award, News and Media Category (9th Philippine Web Awards, 2006) *People's Choice Award, Media and Entertainment Category (8th Philippine Web Awards, 2005) *Nominated, Best TV Station (PMPC Star Awards for TV 2006-2016) *Nominated, Best TV Station in Metro Manila (KBP Golden Dove Awards 2005-2011) *Best Male Newscaster -> Daniel Razon (PMPC Star Awards for TV, 2010) *Best Morning Show -> Good Morning Kuya (PMPC Star Awards for TV, 2010) *Best Public Service Program -> Bitag LIVE! (PMPC Star Awards for TV, 2010) *Best TV Public Service Announcement -> "Isang Araw Lang (Drugs infomercial)" (19th KBP Golden Dove Awards, 2010) *Best Public Service Television Station (1st PUP Mabini Media Awards, 2014) *Maalaga Award -> UNTV (Department of Social Welfare and Development (DSWD) - Golden Reception and Action Center for the Elderly and Other Special Cases (GRACES), 2014) *Best TV Public Service Announcement -> "Caring for the Elderly" (22nd KBP Golden Dove Awards, 2014)http://www.mb.com.ph/joel-torre-boots-anson-roa-win-big-at-golden-dove-awards/ *Best TV Children's Program -> The KNC Show (22nd KBP Golden Dove Awards, 2014) *Most Promising News Personality -> William Thio for Why News (2015 Gawad Amerika Awards) *Lifetime Achievement Award -> PBC Chairman Emeritus Hilarion "Larry" Henares (23rd KBP Golden Dove Awards, 2015) *Pagpapahalaga Award -> UNTV Life (Department of Social Welfare and Development (DSWD) - Golden Reception and Action Center for the Elderly and Other Special Cases (GRACES), 2015) *Best Talent Search Program -> A Song of Praise (ASOP) Music Festival (29th PMPC Star Awards for TV, 2015) *Best Children Show -> The KNC Show (29th PMPC Star Awards for TV, 2015) *Best Children Show Hosts -> Eric Cabobos, Bency Vallo, Moonlight Alarcon, Cid Capulong, Cedie Isip, Kim Enriquez, Tim Argallon, Angelica Tejana, Leanne Manalanzan at Kyla Manalang for The KNC Show (29th PMPC Star Awards for TV, 2015) *Best Talent Search Program -> A Song of Praise (ASOP) Music Festival (31st PMPC Star Awards for TV, 2017) Programming UNTV's well-balanced program lineup consists of news and public service programs, religious programs, entertainment and informative programs, talk shows, sports shows, and educational programs. It also launched a regular community prayer aimed at bringing the prayerful lifestyle using broadcast media. The programs shown on the network are produced by BMPI. Meanwhile, religious programs are produced by the Members Church of God International. Television stations Currently, there are more than ten stations in different parts of the Philippines; Manila and Cebu stations are manned by Progressive Broadcasting Corporation, while the remaining regional stations are being handled by BMPI's subsidiary Information Broadcast Unlimited. UNTV Management plans to cover a majority of the provinces in the Philippines as part of its expansion program in the near future. Analog stations * Off-Air Digital stations Digital channel line-up Satellite broadcast UNTV can be received via satellite in the Philippines and other countries in Asia, Australia, Middle East, Europe and Africa. Pay television Internet streaming UNTV can be received via online streaming by encoding the network's streaming link URL in the VLC Media Player installed on personal computers and mobile devices. Mobile application In 2013, BMPI launched the UNTV Mobile App for Apple iOS and Google Android mobile and tablet devices. In 2016, it was made available for Windows Mobile phones. By downloading the mobile application, users with stable internet connection will be able to watch the broadcast feed of UNTV News and Rescue and listen to Radio La Verdad 1350 kHz for free. References External links * *Breakthrough and Milestones Productions International Category:Television stations in National Capital Region Category:Television channels and stations established in 2001 Category:Digital television stations in the Philippines